


Come in Peace and Take One Souvenir With You When You Go

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [34]
Category: The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Aliens, BBW, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, For Adults Only, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overweight, Penis In Vagina Sex, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Discovery, Two Virgins Doing It, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Klaatu returns to Earth, after having left once already and taken away the planet's electricity, showing up on my doorstep with a request he intends to give me after 7 days. I find myself falling in love with the alien after our ensuing time together.After a week, Klaatu informs me that his elders have sent him back to Earth, and to me specifically, in order to collect the sample of a virgin human female's cream. The alien then discovers to his embarrassment that he needs to stimulate me the old fashioned way to procure it. But when Klaatu becomes increasingly aroused and confused by the act, we end up making love.After a few days and nights of the alien's tireless discovery and enjoyment of the pleasures his human body can bring during the act of love, he is ordered home and I find myself heartbroken only to learn that Klaatu doesn't intend on letting go of me that easily for I have worked myself inside of his heart; Both alien and human.
Relationships: Klaatu/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Klaatu entry...
> 
> I liked "The Day the Earth Stood Still" more than I thought I would. It was sweet enough and interesting. I know Keanu refers to it as the day his career stood still and I'm sorry about that. It's a decent film.
> 
> This was meant to be a one part deal. It grew too big so I'm making it two. 
> 
> I also warred within the world of myself if it would be explicit or not but I had to make it that way because, while the Earth might have stood still, I couldn't resist making it move with Klaatu.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Couldn't resist that as well. ;D <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaatu arrives back on Earth and informs me of his rather odd mission. However, when he begins to perform the task needed to get a specimen from me, I am not the only one that finds themselves enjoying it...

It was the sixty-fifth day of Earth living without electricity of any kind when my first and only lover came to me. 

Two months before, spheres had arrived on the planet and chaos had ensued. When they had left, they had taken the electricity with them it appeared.

I had seen the people panicking in the ways common to them following the spheres' departure. It looked very much the same as when the objects had first arrived. While in the beginning people had taken to breaking into stores and stealing electronics, they had needed to rethink their strategy once the populace's main sources of energy had been stolen in turn. Humans being the great adapters that they are, the looters had soon focused their attention on things they could use more. All of the apparel shops were doing wonderful business without any cash to actually show for it.

Not that cash was _worth_ much these days either.

I was planning on staying in Eastern Canada even though large groups of people were heading out to the American South or West in the fear of what a winter without electricity would mean. I loved my house and didn't foresee anything making me willingly want to leave it so I stayed where it was.

And that was exactly where Klaatu was able to find me.

I heard a knock on my front door expecting to find a robber or maybe somebody that I knew. Instead what I was greeted with was a handsome stranger with dark hair, small glittery eyes and dressed in a nice black suit. He looked familiar but I could not place him, like the feeling you get with an actor in a film or tv show that you can't quite figure out where you know them from.

Right away I mistook him for a Mormon.

Maybe it was the fact that he looked kind or maybe it was simply the fact that I was lonely. Either way, I invited him to come in, preparing for an hour of listening to ancient prophecies and how that applied to the end of the world. I was already a Christian who knew and expected things to go badly. However, it would be nice to spend some time with somebody else and not my thoughts alone, I had supposed.

"You don't know who I am do you?" he stated in a borderline emotionless tone.

"You're from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints," I stated and then doubted it immediately. "Aren't you?"

"No," he shook his handsome head. 

Then I knew just _where_ I had seen him. Right before the electricity had gone away his face had flashed across the television set endless amounts of times. They said he was an escaped convict but wouldn't reveal more than that. Apparently they had failed in catching him or else he wouldn't be standing at my front door. Although _why_ he was standing there was a mystery I intended never to find out.

I slammed the door in his face and started to run. The door burst open immediately afterwards, straight off of its hinges and hit my chubby body right square on my back. I cried out as landed on the floor, hearing the stranger enter my house. I was in agony as I lay there, seeing the man kneeling on one knee to my side from out of the corner of my eye but unable to look up at him.

"M...m-my...baaack," I groaned in pain, immobilized. "It...it's broken."

He looked down at me and I saw compassion flicker briefly on his features. Lifting my shirt, he placed his hands on the skin on my back; instinctively seeming to know right where the pain and damage was located, the man took my agony from me in a sensation which felt like taking my last breath and my first. In shock, I felt him take my hand and gently pull me to my feet. "Come Erin," he urged. "I have something to show you."

I shouldn't have gone with him, I knew. Even if he had saved me it didn't mean he hadn't been the one to hurt me in the first place. Right then, though, remembering how his fingers and palms on my naked back had felt, if he had asked me to show him mine and then he'd show me his, I would have happily shown him anything that he wanted.

* * *

He led me to one of the giant spheres, only this one was in my backyard. It filled most of the whole space and I would have worried about someone seeing it except they had all left and my neighbors were now only the houses they had left behind. It had been beautiful on the news and in the photographs I had seen of it but none of those had captured the true magnificence of it. Colors danced and clouds inside of it, lights and movement itself. Once again I felt as if I were dying or being born and couldn't figure out which but felt that it was all the same somehow.

I felt the man standing behind me, watching my reaction to the sphere intensely as if it was important to him for some reason.

"My father said he saw a spacecraft once as wide as a whole city block," I said.

"I doubt that. I know of none that width in all of the universe."

"I thought he was full of crap too," I confessed. "It didn't help that his friend, who was with him at the time, said he didn't see a thing."

I brought my hand closer towards the beautiful round orb but the man halted me.

"No," he warned. "You cannot touch it."

My finger was about three centimeters from the sphere and the urge to close the distance was strong enough to feel like an addiction but I lowered my hand and turned to see the stranger looking satisfied.

"So you're an alien?" I stated the obvious.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Do you have names where you come from?"

"Yes. I am Klaatu."

"Hi Klaatu. I'm Erin."

He looked confused. "I already called you by your name."

"Yes, I know," I said smiling at him from over my shoulder and brown auburnish hair. "But I thought I would make it official. Say 'Hello Erin.'"

Klaatu looked confused again but he complied. "Hello Erin."

"Good," I said, spinning around. "I'm very glad to meet you, Klaatu."

I extended my plump hand for him to take. 

He took the offered part of me and shook it. "Glad to meet you, Erin."

"Welcome to our planet," I further greeted.

Confusion seemed to becoming a common expression on his face when conversing with me. "But I have already been here."

"I know that too," I replied, starting to shake his hand which felt just like a man's would. "But you weren't greeted very nicely I bet. I'd like to make it better."

His eyes flashed for a moment, not looking so blank then or alien. Like the skin of his hands, his eyes looked so much like a human being that I would not have known that he wasn't one except for the beautiful, shining orb at my back.

* * *

He had told me of how he had come to Earth to save the other species here from mankind. We were destroying the planet and he had been designated to come here and gather what needed to be saved and then place judgement on Humankind. Klaatu was supposed to destroy us but had relented when he had seen a glimpse of the goodness a human soul could offer and the possibility for change. Instead he had opted to take our energy and electricity from us as a price and a warning. 

There was only one problem to this though.

"Klaatu," I asked as we sat on my couch and he had finished explaining his tale to me. "How were we supposed to know what had happened or what we were supposed to do?"

"How do you mean?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well you took away our electricity," I started to explain. "Even if the Government would have had the guts to tell us what had really happened, which I doubt, they could hardly find the means to right away. What with no news, radio and the printing presses stopped."

He considered this for a moment. "I suppose you may have a point."

I smiled, happy that he had been able to see it, admit his error and concede; an act which seemed more alien than human. 

"Why are you back exactly?" I asked. "Why are you at my house and talking to me?"

No matter how much I fancied Klaatu my usual distrust had crept up to the surface when anything in my life seemed too good to be true.

Brown, small eyes stared into my large gray-green ones without any hint of revelation. "I need something from you. I will tell you in a week," my spaceman informed me. "After I collect it I must move on and gather two more items."

"You're staying here with me for a week?" I asked hopeful and shy.

"Yes," he stated calmly. "That should be enough time."

"For what?" I asked.

He looked at me with the same impassiveness as before. "I cannot tell you. Not now."

"But in seven days you will?"

"Yes. One week."

It seemed like a long time to wait for an answer. Still if it meant keeping Klaatu around for that long I would gladly be patient. Especially if it meant that once he had received what he needed from me there would be no reason for him to stay and I would likely never see him again.

* * *

Over the next few days, I found myself wondering what else of Klaatu's anatomy matched that of a regular man's. It was dirty and disgusting of me but I couldn't help it. He was so wonderfully otherworldly in his manners and thoughts and so perfectly humanly masculine on the outside that my thoughts inevitably turned to sex. But only after my heart had turned to affection. I was starting to fall for the alien. 

What he felt for me was not clear. He didn't hate me but often seemed so indifferent that I could not believe that he harbored any type of affection for me at all. He tolerated me and did not hate me. That was the best I could hope for.

Once I found him staring up at the night sky as he stood in my backyard by his sphere. That he was missing his home or, at least, the stars and space seemed unmistakable. Not knowing what else to do I walked up to the alien and held him from behind. I feared he would tell me not to do it. I suffered a memory of Jesus telling Mary Magdalene not to cling to him because he had not yet ascended, but all Klaatu did was shudder for a second and remain standing perfectly still, staring up at a pitch black sky sparkling with its numerous yellow eyes.

"Why does a human being matter more than an animal in your world, Erin?" he asked me suddenly. 

"The Bible says it's because we are made in the image of God. God loves humans because He gave us the ability to try to help everything: animal and man alike. We can try to help anything suffering. That's why we matter just a little bit more because we can willingly and knowingly help everything on the planet."

"So why don't you then?" Klaatu asked me.

"We're doubtful, we're selfish and angry...we simply are ignorant. I can't tell you because I'll never understand either. But I keep thinking of humans," I said. "How you were collecting all of the Earth's different species but you missed the best one...I mean, I could never be a humanist because I l hate and love us too much...I've seen too much of the bad that we do... We are so hateful most of the time but that only makes the good ones shine all the more brighter like certain of the stars that you are staring at now."

"And do you think humanity will change?"

"No," I replied honestly. "I think a single person _can_. But mankind as a whole? Not a chance."

We stood in silence for a while. I liked the feel of his suit jacket against my cheek, his stomach against my arms.

"Klaatu?"

"Yes."

"If we don't change after this...what is your race planning on doing?"

He would not answer, only remained looking at the stars above us in the far distance.

* * *

Six days came and went until the seventh arrived too slow and too quickly all at once. Klaatu waited until the sun had set and it was close to the end of the seventh day itself. Finally when it seemed as if he felt the time was right, or he could hold it off no longer, he turned to me as we both sat on the couch. He'd been watching one of my favorite films, a romance called Lili, with me. Days previously, I had found out that with a simple touch he could provide an item with electricity. It always reminded me uncomfortably of his touch on my back the day we had first met and when he had healed me.

"Erin," Klaatu said somberly after four little puppets had clapped at Paul's reunion with Lili. 

"Yes?" I asked, worried now about what he actually needed from me and why it had taken so long to actually broach the subject.

"When your species mate, the female body produces a substance to make the act more easy for them," the alien stated and if he could have I felt that his skin would be turning bright pink. "My elders have sent me back to your planet to procure a sample of this fluid."

"Cream?" I asked in embarrassment.

"No," he responded. "Not the stuff usually taken from a mamma's breasts...I mean what your body produces in your vaginal canal."

I smiled kindly. "That's what I meant. Us humans, we create different names for personal things. It makes us a little less shy about them."

Which was true but also very untrue at the moment also. I could call it whatever I wanted to but talking about the stuff my body produced when I was sexually excited in front of the alien that I cared for was making me very self conscious and no less embarrassed even by using _that_ specific term. Klaatu was looking at me again as if there was little he understood about humans and their strange ways.

"And you think I can help?" I asked.

Klaatu's expression betrayed his discomfort. "The elders sent me specifically to you to collect it from."

My eyes widened in surprise. Hearing that I had been chosen to give a sample of one of my most private of bodily functions didn't delight me and I wondered why Klaatu's supposedly superior race had decided to use a fat girl from Canada to collect it from. It sounded too much like badly written, self indulgent porn fanfiction that didn't make a jot of sense. As if reading my mind, Klaatu added calmly. "You are a virgin. They have informed me that _that_ is integral to their needs."

I looked down at my hands on my lap, that was barely even there. The idea still made me uncomfortable. "Why? Will it hurt to collect it?"

Klaatu smiled "They only told me that it was important and reassured me that it will not hurt you but be rather pleasant."

" _How_ will you collect it?"

"Does that mean you agree to it?" my new friend asked.

I thought about it for a moment. While I knew very little of Klaatu's people, other than the bits he had told me about here and there, I did know the one I had met well enough to know that I trusted him. He was intelligent and fair. And while he might not be the life of the party, or possess much of a sense of humor proven by the few comedies we had watched together, Klaatu was kind and good.

And of course I loved him which made it nearly impossible for me to say no.

"Yes," I nodded. "You have my consent."

Klaatu nodded in return. "Stay here while I return to the sphere and learn how. They would not inform me until the seven days had passed and you had agreed to it."

* * *

The alien wasn't gone long but it felt like an eternity. I hated going to the doctor's and suddenly my thoughts were filled of painful ways that Klaatu would collect the cream, even if he had been assured it would be all right. When he finally came through the door, the spaceman looked confused. His eyes falling on me, their somewhat blank depths looked almost intimidated, and I became even more concerned.

"What did they say?" I asked.

Klaatu closed the door and stood with his back against it in silence as he continued to study my anxious, chubby self.

"Klaatu?"

"Give me your hand," he stated, walking towards where I was sitting and appearing to have summoned his courage. "It will be more comfortable for us both in your sleeping quarters, I believe."

I took the alien's hand and he led me to my own bedroom. Although the hand grasping my own felt steady and dry, I felt as if it should be trembling and sweaty. Going to the bedroom in order to collect my body's lubricant seemed almost dirty and I felt my body tingling as if we were about to make love there and not just do a little scientific donation. 

I saw Klaatu looking around with interest once we had arrived. He had never been in there before. Obviously, he was viewing it in relation to what he knew of me. There was a collection of porcelain dolls and stuffed animals; some books of varying types were sitting well worn on a shelf: horror, romance and children's novels. I realized in a way it probably seemed hopelessly childlike but maybe that appealed to him in some way being somewhat innocent himself.

It made what we were going to do seem all the more naughty in a way.

Klaatu turned to look at me with his same usual earnestness. "Take your clothes off," he instructed.

"All of them?" I squeaked. I couldn't figure out how taking a sample from me involved being completely naked and was suddenly remembering all of those alien abduction stories where people had been stripped and probed.

"Yes."

"I'm...I'm not pretty or sexy; I'm _squishy_ ," I informed him in shame.

"I've seen you already," he confessed. "I can see both you in your human constructed outfit and your natural skin, Erin. It won't be anything new to me. There is no need to be afraid of judgment. "

This was both comforting and a little unnerving. Knowing that Klaatu had been seeing my body the whole time we had spent together made me grateful I hadn't previously been aware of it though. I was often just shy enough in his presence without this knowledge hanging over us.

Not seeing a reason not to now, I started to remove my clothing a piece at a time. My pink sweater went first followed by my black pants and grey socks. In my underwear only, I removed my bra first and panties second. Klaatu's expression did not change but then it rarely ever did. We stood, him fully clothed and me fully not, in my bedroom. I was starting to feel like we were getting ready to have sex again.

"What now?" I asked, folding my arms across my large and imperfect chest.

Klaatu nodded in the direction of the bed. "Lie down on the mattress. Place your arms to your side and bend your knees, spreading your legs."

I gulped and headed towards my bed. Crawling into it, I realized that I was giving Klaatu a nice view of my ample ass. What was worrying me more, however, was the part about spreading my legs. This would probably grant the alien with a view of myself that he had previously not been given.

I lay down, getting into the requested position. Sexy I may not have been but lying in this specific way made me feel turned on nonetheless. Guessing that it was because I associated it with sex, I felt my nipples tingling along with the area between my legs. The sensation was intensified when I saw Klaatu studying my chest and my now exposed crotch. He looked at my displayed body oddly making me decidedly aroused again. I suddenly wanted the alien's hands all over my body, touching and kissing it where I longed to be touched and kissed.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

Klaatu pulled a vial out of his inner jacket. It looked for all the world like a run of the mill type that even an earthling scientist would use. "This is what I use to collect it," he informed.

"But _how_ are you going to collect it?" I asked.

"They told me I simply have to stimulate you in the right way."

The words sat between us, making us both uncomfortable. My face was turning red on my white pillowcase and I felt the heat spreading all over my exposed flesh. No doubt, he could sense it too, my little bud growing bigger. "You need to arouse me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, at least we got to know each other a bit beforehand," I joked, trying to ease the tension. "Wouldn't want to think I'd just let any old man from outer space molest me without knowing him first. Imagine my reputation in the galaxy if I did something like that? Just promise you won't write my phone number on any intergalactic washroom walls."

Klaatu looked relieved; he knew by now of my odd little jokes. "You will let me. You do not mind?"

My chin went from the pillow to off it and back again twice as I shook my head. Had it been anybody else I would have minded very much because I wouldn't have loved them. Klaatu's people could have found some other human female virgin to cream for them but since it was _this_ particular alien they had sent to my doorstep I would willingly give him what he needed.

Klaatu approached the bed where I was lying and sat on its edge. His eyes went from my own to the tips of my toes which I always found to be cute, at least, even if the rest of my body could not live up to them. 

"How do I start?" he inquired.

"Place your hands here," I said cupping a breast each in my own hands. My clit would probably have been a faster choice but the way his eyes kept drifting to and lingering on my chest was already making me hot and bothered. I wanted his hands on my tits and thought we should go in a proper sort of order when it concerned my arousal: top to bottom.

Klaatu positioned his body so he was facing me better. His hands went to my big breasts and just kind of grabbed one, a piece, and squeezed them. My breasts had always been sensitive but his touch was lacking any semblance of eroticism. It felt more like he was giving me a mammogram.

"Are you wet yet?" he asked, trying to peer between my legs to see if the precious cream was oozing out just from this awkward touch.

"Not very," I said. "You aren't very used to this sort of thing are you?" I asked lying there and looking up at him.

"Is that a criticism Erin?" he asked mildly affronted while he sat there with his hands on my breasts, looking more like he was filling in for my bra than trying to sexually arouse me.

"Just an observation," I sighed. "Maybe you'd better try between my legs."

Looking down at my brown, furry vulva, Klaatu quickly moved between my thighs and I saw him looking with curiousity at what was there. He spread my limbs ever farther apart and I could feel the air hitting my clit. Klaatu seemed both fascinated and slightly in shock by my genitalia, now on full display to him.

"Touch that nub," I instructed and he did. 

He did it several times with the same result: my bud felt like it was merely being budged. The alien contact once again was in a very passionless way and I was far from turned on. My thoughts of Klaatu touching me had been more titillating than the actual thing.

"Did you want me to do it?" I asked gently.

"No!" he stated and it almost sounded like he was snapping at me for a moment. "The elders said I must do it. They said the cream would not be acceptable any other way."

"Okay," I said. I wasn't exactly sure why...maybe the germs on my fingers? War of the Worlds and such? Anyway I lay back and tried to figure out a solution to our problem. "I've seen you move," I pondered. "You do it well. You have a certain grace. But maybe that isn't translating here. You're being too perfunctory maybe? I know! No wait a second..."

"What?"

I hesitated. Asking him to touch me was one thing; this other idea was more intimate.

"You have a suggestion," Klaatu said. "Make it."

"Lick it," I told him, my clitoris coming to life again just at the thought.

Klaatu's face did not register shock but he did seem to not completely believe me. "You humans do that with each other?"

"Whose DNA did you take anyway to mimic?" I asked suddenly curious after hearing Klaatu having mentioned it once. Whomever it was they didn't seem to have offered the alien an interesting collection of informative memories.

"A 1928 man who lived up in a tent alone in the mountains in India," he explained.

This fact suddenly explained a lot. I nodded. "Yes. I assure you we do this sort of thing often."

"Why?" Klaatu asked seriously.

"It usually feels good, from what I've heard. And it makes a lover feel good in return to please somebody that they love...for others its pride...I just know that it's a common practice. Women in return often use their own tongues on the men they love in order to bring them pleasure."

My otherworldly friend still looked skeptical.

"Just try it anyway," I said. "It couldn't hurt. Your tongue is softer. I might react more."

With a furtive stare at my dormant clit, I watched the sight of Klaatu pushing his head between my legs as he was framed on either side by my white thighs. While I witnessed this, I could feel his moist, smooth, soft tongue run up my equally moist, smooth and soft bud and an electric shock went through my body. My nipples were tingling again after having been coaxed back into normalcy after the alien's rough touch. A familiar and delicious pressure started in my nether regions and I knew that we had finally hit paydirt.

Klaatu licked my clit again and I moaned deeply causing him to take his face away from my labia. "What was that?" he asked.

"The sign that you are doing a good job," I happily praised him. "I'm starting to feel aroused. We usually make those noises when it feel so good down there that we can't help ourselves."

If Klaatu could look pleased with himself he did right there and then.

"Now suck on it for a little while," I further instructed. "But gently while you use your tongue to still explore it."

Another nod and Klaatu's head was pressed into me again. His lips surrounded my clitoris as his tongue caressed it and I squirmed and cried out from the pleasure I was experiencing, being suckled for the first time.

At my sound again, Klaatu quickly separated his face from my body again. I thought he looked rather distressed but must have been mistaken from my own guilt at feeling so much carnal delight for he was soon back to his blank self.

"I think I can mimic that with my finger now," he commented.

Bringing his index finger to my now swollen bud he toyed with it more skillfully than in the two anatomies last encounter. It was such a wonderful feeling to be touched and caressed there, his finger circling and rubbing that I squirmed, arching my back and thrusting my oversized chest into the air. My teats were tingling and I looked down to see Klaatu staring at them as if mesmerized. I suffered another flash of deepest sexual excitement and moved them around a bit, for his viewing pleasure.

Abruptly, the alien left his place kneeling in front of my crotch in order to turn his attention to my breasts. His fingers rubbed each teat and from the wet sensation on my left one I knew that I must have already started to have creamed. I supposed that it hadn't been quite enough for what he needed, however, or else we would be done.

I wasn't going to argue, though: the attention he was giving to my breasts was incredible. Klaatu was even managing to call out my inverted nips and I saw them each standing fully erect for the first time. He fondled my tits and then started to lick and press his lips against them in something close to a kiss. When he finally brought his mouth to each nipple again and started to suck I lost it again, another deep, loud moan sounding from my throat.

Klaatu released me in a hurry again, his hands still cupping the side of each breast and hoisted himself up higher.

"Don't do that," he whispered, his face close to my own. 

I could feel his breath on my nose, my skin, my lips. He rubbed a nipple and I moaned, as he continued to toy with the teat between his finger and thumb. His other hand lowered again to dip inside of my labia to find my throbbing nub and rub it. He broke away and I bit my lip, tearing up. I breathed heavily trying not to cry out while he played with both clit and nip alike.

"Why can't I?" I managed to say, low and huskily. "I...I..."

Another sound wanted to come forth from my lips, seeming to bubble all the way from between my legs to my throat and mouth but I bit down on my lower lip, harder this time, to prevent its escape.

"Because I don't want you to," Klaatu returned and his own voice sounded odd, raspy as well and a tinge unsure.

I couldn't help myself a cry came out of my mouth as he rubbed my clitoris with greater intensity and quicker yet sensual movement. Klaatu kissed me in an effort to smother the sound. It was an awkward act, as awkward as his previous fondling had been, but I couldn't help but kiss him back with a little more success, though this was my first one too. I rubbed my lips against his with more passion, my tongue entering his mouth. Tongue met tongue and I tasted both myself and him on it. After a second, Klaatu learned how to perform this human ritual too and our kiss became like that of any two other human lovers.

I should have expected it but it still disappointed me when Klaatu suddenly ended this blissful moment as well. He stared down into my eyes with confusion and mild desperation.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, wanting to help.

Right then, I felt something hard brush against my skin down below. I thought it was the vial at first but then realized that it couldn't be with one of Klaatu's hands at my breast and the other placed between my folds. He saw my eyes filled with shock and question but then his mouth seized upon my nipple, as if realizing it was being ignored, and he started to work on it once more. All thoughts were pretty well blown from my mind as the alien was pleasing me in such a wonderful way, each teat being shown attention as well as my bud. 

Cries and moans came out of my mouth but this time the alien did not reprimand me. In between the noises issuing out of me, I heard my body make a strange rattle sound in my groin and then felt the pressure growing until it felt as if I were about to pee. When my body started to wildly spasm, I knew that Klaatu had brought me to climax. As it proceeded through its violent motions, I felt fingers being placed into my vagina. While it clenched furiously around them, I slid my crotch up and down also.

"Klaatu," I whimpered, panting beneath him, finally finished and unmoving.

He studied me yet once again in surprise. Getting to his knees, he pulled his fingers out of me and we both witnessed that they were dripping wet with the desired cream.

"Was that good?" I panted and smiled. "Did you get enough?"

Confusion and a trace of something else...reluctance?...strayed across his handsome features. "I...I will check to see if that is sufficient," Klaatu stated.

I saw him take out the vial and once again briefly wondered what had bumped into me earlier. The vial was cold against the hotness of my now lubricated labia. No longer collecting the fluid, I watched as my friend studied the contents of his vial but kept it shielded from my eyesight.

Klaatu turned to me, as blank faced as ever, and stated. "I will take more."

"Oh," I returned and spread my legs wider, preparing for another round of stimulation.

* * *

What followed was a solid hour of Klaatu playing with my body again and again, making me come over and over again. And after each one of my orgasms, he announced the same declaration:

"I will take more."

Turning into little more than a panting mess of pleasure, pressure, sweat, twitches and convulsions beneath his touch, I found myself growing exhausted and bewildered as to why my body wasn't producing enough cream to fill his vial. I could feel it leaking out of me and smearing my perineum as I wriggled about but obviously it wasn't quite enough.

While Klaatu had initially hated my noises, he now seemed intentionally _trying_ to elicit them from me. Whenever I tried to be quiet he'd do something that set me into another loud demonstration of how well he was turning me on. My voice was becoming hoarse from my cries, moans, screams and whimpers.

Still I found the strength to whisper. "Klaatu, I'm tired. Can I take a bit of a break. I'm getting sore."

He knelt between my legs and peered down at me and I saw a new unexpected emotion now seize him.

It was guilt.

The alien smoothly moved away from his place sandwiched between my limbs and sat on the edge of the bed looking remorseful. I flipped halfway so that I was on my side; resting on an arm, I moved to look up into his downcast face. "What is it?"

"I am ashamed," he confessed. "Erin...I collected all the sample I needed the first time you peaked."

My eyes became larger in shock. "What have we been doing then?"

Klaatu refused to look at me but did answer the question I had given to him.

"When I started to please you, and you began to make noises...I felt myself growing _hard_..."

Choosing to show instead of tell, my extraterrestrial visitor unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. I had seen beforehand what he was talking about from the bulge contained within the clothing before he pulled out his stiff and swollen cock. It was very thick and red, veins standing out like ropes and its tip looked about as sore and raw as I felt. It was coated in its own lubricant, making its flesh glisten smooth and slippery.

"You've got an erection!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he said in embarrassment. "I have never had one before. It felt good to pleasure you...this erection felt good...I did not want it to be over so soon. I also did not know how to become flaccid again...I did not want you to know so I continued to stimulate you...but now it feels very uncomfortable...and there is pain as well. I wish to reach release...but I am unable to."

I was on the verge of thinking that he was just a dirty, old alien who had been playing with me for an hour just because he liked the feel of his first hard on until compassion took over and my anger dissipated. An alien _was_ what he was after all. Humans had a difficult enough time figuring out sex. What the inhuman and normally emotionally reserved Klaatu would make of it all was impossible to fathom. He had probably been just as mortified as he had been excited and in his own alien way had tried to push forth in the only way he could think of.

The poor lost creature, I thought to myself. For that was what he was: lost because he didn't know what he was doing and he was so far away from home.

Looking at Klaatu's sad, pained and repentant face, I loved him all the more and forgave him. His eyes averted mine but when they did occassionally find me seemed to plead silently for help. Suddenly I knew the only way that I really could help my wonderful alien stimulator: stimulate him in return.

I reached across Klaatu's thigh and brought my hand closer towards his beautiful raised cock.

"Can I touch it?" I asked gently, my finger poised right at its weeping head. "I'd like to make it better."

I feared he would say no just like when I had moved to touch the sphere. Klaatu only looked down at me, however, and took a quick intake of breath. After a second he nodded.

"Yes," he resolutely granted me permission.

I smiled, my hand closing the gap to the alien's replication of a human penis, knowing that I was finally getting the chance to find out just how real it was.


	2. Second Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaatu gives in to his body's human urges and we make love. However, when it's time for him to leave, he decides he wants to take a souvenir with him...
> 
> Me!

When I made first contact with Klaatu's penis, I could instantly tell that it _felt_ like what a regular human one would feel like. Or, at least, what I had _heard_ they felt like, never having touched one before myself. It was velvet and soft. What garnered my attention more though was the noise the alien made as I touched him there, the way he closed his eyes, looking both pained and relieved and the fresh spurt of precome that came dripping out. I dipped my finger in it and trailed the warm substance down the veiny, red shaft.

"Unhhh," Klaatu moaned again and I tested what his reaction would be if I replaced my finger with my tongue.

My tongue peeked out from between my parted lips and I listened to the alien's anticipatory intake of breath as I placed it flatly at the base of Klaatu's raised cock and slowly licked it up towards its bulbous head. I heard Klaatu give another sound of praise and felt his hand come to stroke my hair as his penis twitched in its own display of appreciation. I found to my own pleasure that I quite like the way he tasted and the feel of his swollen flesh against my soft tongue. Hungrily, I took the shaft in my hand and ran it up and down the closed palm while my mouth centered on the head of the phallus before me.

The alien gasped and grabbed the back of my neck which had always been one of the places that made me feel strangely good myself. A gush of precome and saliva poured out of my mouth and some landed on Klaatu's testicles. I'd always had a fond spot for balls...their fullness, delicacy and shape so I decided to use this opportunity to explore the ones that mattered to me the most. While my tongue and lips continued to explore the aliens glans and slitted opening, and my right hand went right on pumping his shaft, my left hand smeared the mixture of our fluids all around his scrotum making the aroused visitor from space's hips thrust forward and off of the bed for a moment. Klaatu's cock was shoved deeper into my mouth and once inside I was reluctant to let it go so easily.

"Wh-whaa..." Klaatu was trying to ask me what I was doing but I couldn't really answer; not with him filling my vocal orifice almost completely.

He groaned losing his question entirely as I slid further down and then back up again; only to remove my right hand, which was blocking the way, entirely and slip down even more. With each travel up and down his length, I was able to take more inside of me, until I felt my lips finally hit his base. The very human shock of pubic hair brushed against them as I felt the cock entering my throat.

Klaatu began babbling; not understanding a single word he was saying, I knew that it was his own language that he was speaking. The balls in my hands I had been squeezing seemed to move and before I knew it, the alien was unleashing his seed down my throat and almost straight to my stomach; or so it felt. I kept my lips wrapped around him until the final bit had shot out and then kept them firmly surrounding him as I slid back up the slippery shaft. Releasing my hold on his cock, I licked off the pool of come I saw on its tip and swallowed every bit of liquid that my lover had left in my mouth.

"Do you feel better no-now?" I asked smiling, my voice hoarse from where his penis had been inside of it.

Klaatu looked down at me in dazed shock. And to both of our surprise his spent dick gave a twitch as it started to come back to life. I gulped and looked at the resilient anatomy. My mouth and throat were tired and my stomach oddly full after the meal of his semen; I didn't think I could do that again. My clitoris was also still sore from an hour's worth of constant stimulation.

But Klaatu was looking down at me in want and need as he stroked the back of my head and I couldn't abandon him to face this foreign to him human plight alone.

Rolling over on my back I grabbed my breasts. "Here..." I said. "Place it between these."

"Humans do that also?" he asked in bewilderment. He was a little out of breath himself and I could see his penis back to its full impatient and demanding size in his lap.

"Yes," I said. "We're kind of weird that way but...thinking about doing this...well...even I..."

"Become stimulated?" Klaatu asked.

I nodded as I lay my head back down on the pillows. "Do you think badly of me?" I asked softly and in shame.

The alien moved and knelt in closer towards me, touching the side of my face gently. "No Erin," he whispered. "I do not."

I smiled again and then moaned as his hand ran from my cheek, down the throat he had just been inside of and to my breasts, still clutched in my hand. He gave the nipples a few rubs and I cooed in pleasure. With his same assured grace, Klaatu was suddenly straddling my large stomach and placing his once again furious cock between my fleshy mountains. It felt wonderfully hot and wet. The color of its inflamed appearance looked so beautiful against my pale skin. I both watched and felt a gob of precome leaked out of its slit and fell into my cleavage about an inch or two away from my raised head. I licked it off of both myself and the bit still clinging to Klaatu's opening.

The alien groaned in pleasure and I naughtily began to rub my breasts against the shaft they were sandwiching. I delighted in the look of relief and bliss which seized Klaatu's face.

"G-good," he commented and this urged me to continue doing both actions: using my tits to pleasure the shaft of his penis while my mouth played with the head of it.

After a while, I felt Klaatu begin to thrust into my breasts and it was more difficult to keep the glans in my mouth for the cock started to slide up and down the tunnel of my cleavage. I cried out loudly when the alien's enthusiasm for our titty fuck grew to the point where he grabbed my breasts and started to push them up and down his hot and wet cock by himself.

"Ooooohhhhh!" I moaned, feeling my clit swelling again from the man's vigour, the look of desperate ecstasy on his face and the way that his hands were pleasantly stimulating my nipples with their movements.

It became a game for me to try to wrap my mouth around the head of the cock I saw keep being pushed closer to my face. Whenever I did, Klaatu loudly cried out his gratitude. Reaching his climax, Klaatu ejaculated on to my face, the come covering it in a forceful squirt. Luckily none landed in my eyes and I was blessed with the sight of him abruptly moving so he could use his gushing penis to paint my already precome coated breasts with his full come as well. Spent once more, the alien insisted on rubbing his seed all over my mammaries with his fingertips.

Doing this, however, only turned him on again.

He looked down to my vulva and dipped his fingers inside to my vagina. "May I be the first to have this, Erin?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm sore Klaatu," I apologized. "All of that playing with me...I...I'm sore..."

I felt the alien bring his finger to my clit and I pictured a dirty variant of God and Adam's fingers touching on the Sistine Chapel ceiling. As soon as the two items met, though, my bud was no longer sore and I felt it being aroused again from the spaceman's touch.

"Now can I take you, Erin?" Klaatu turned and requested.

"Please," I murmured from my place nestled in the crumpled bedsheets.

Klaatu was between my legs in an instant, his trousers fully down and his phallus raised and ready to be the first to enter me. Seeing the alien kneeling there, I knew he would be my only too. It did not matter if he returned to the stars and we were separated by their glittering multitudes, galaxies, black holes and milky ways: He was the only man that I wanted.

That he was an alien didn't matter at all.

"There is enough cream here," he stated, his finger delving inside to kindly make sure of it.

I laughed. "And you know all about that now, don't you?"

He smiled down at me in very humanlike amusement. "Yes," he stated.

"Go ahead big boy," I said after a while of us staring at one another in shy affection. "Test it out to discover its purpose first hand."

I brought my foot to his buttocks to give the bottom of his left cheek a small caress.

"Erin..." he whispered and stroked my fur covered vulva in return.

I was moaning in pleasure one second and crying out in pain the next as he came inside my body as surely as he had come inside of my life and heart.

"It will be okay," he was telling me and I could tell from the look of regret in his sweet brown eyes that he was sorry he could not save me from this momentary pain as well.

"I know," I whispered. "Just...come in peace my spaceman."

Klaatu smiled kindly and then started to move slowly at first so that he would not hurt me even more. While it was painful in the beginning, and a little bit odd to feel that part of me which had been empty for so long now suddenly filled with Klaatu's large member, I soon found the pain disappearing and pleasure forming as he moved inside of me and touched something that caused me to feel moments of indescribable ecstasy. When I started to move with him also, causing Klaatu to moan in pleasure too, he knew he no longer needed to hold back. Placing his body over mine, my lover kissed me as we found our rhythm. His lips did not stay only on my own; they found my neck and breasts, his lips circling and sucking on my nipples while he continued to thrust. The feeling of his penis sliding in and out of me was bliss. My cunt gave twitches of praise and once or twice clamped down in ecstatic passion which caused Klaatu to go mad. His teeth clenched down in imitation on the soft skin of my breast but not hard enough to cause actual pain, only wonderful, pleasurable contact. After the love bites, he licked my large chest, the tip of his tongue flicked each teat and I squirmed and held his head, running my fingers through his black hair and further disturbing its usual composed style.

"I feel it happening again," he mumbled as he returned to my mouth to kiss it passionately.

"Please let it," I said, feeling my own climax drawing close.

"What if..."

It dawned on me what he meant. "You're that close to a real human?" I asked in awe, believing that the seed I had previously swallowed and was covered in may have been only blanks.

"Yes."

"Then I will love our baby and welcome it as much as I do you," I whispered before kissing the bridge of his nose and then his lips again.

Klaatu kissed me back with all of his being and I felt him orgasm deep inside of me which in turn set me off too. My vagina violently grasped and ungrasped his spilling cock.

Words filled my mind as I came and I couldn't help but call them out without knowing what on Earth they meant.

"KLAATU BARADA NIKTO!" I screamed and then felt Klaatu's arms around me as we both finished our mutual comings.

"Don't worry," he whispered, resting his head on mine. "I will _always_ keep you safe."

* * *

The next few days witnessed more of our lovemaking.

My alien lover was tireless it appeared and his touch and come had the effect of making me healed and rejuvenated enough to always be there to fulfill his persistent needs.

Still, being an alien, he was taken aback by human desire, lust and passion and seemed overwhelmed by it all at times. Once during an ebb in his awakened libido he held me and pondered, "This must be my punishment. The elders must be punishing me for failing in my mission and for showing humankind too much mercy."

I giggled and looked up into his eyes from out of the safety of his embrace. "I know you're an alien, Klaatu, but you have a lot to learn. It's not considered good pillow talk to tell your girlfriend that making love to her must be a form of punishment."

Klaatu looked suddenly sheepish. "Sorry," he apologized. "I did not mean that...I just feel out of my depth where this is concerned...we don't have such urges on my planet."

"How do you reproduce?" I asked curious.

"We find a person that our genes would match best with and then we reach a decision on what we wish the child to be like. When this has been completed an elder will take the necessary genes from the male and female and then create the offspring."

"Do you actually even touch each other?" I asked in awe.

"No," Klaatu informed me.

"Did you ever do that on your planet?" I inquired.

"No," he stated again. "I never met anyone that I desired to procreate with."

I leaned back to stare up at him. "But you chose me?"

He looked embarrassed again.

"And I chose you," I said. "I never had either. We're alike in that way."

"Yes," Klaatu said before lowering his head to kiss me fiercely once more, a herald to another round of our sexual communion.

* * *

Finished once again, the conversation resumed with effortless ease. "You know," I said snuggling up to his chest. "Maybe your elders aren't _punishing_ you. Maybe they knew how much you had come to love humans; maybe they are giving you the chance to see how human life is created. The beautiful mess of God's creation."

"That makes sense," Klaatu murmured. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" I questioned.

The alien hugged me so tightly I thought I could not breath. "It can only turn out to be a form of punishment in the end when I have to tell you goodbye."

Whether I could breath or not was inconsequential then because my heart was broken anyway.

* * *

We loved each other to the fullest until the day finally came when Klaatu received the orders from his elders that he was to follow through with the rest of his mission and collect the other two objects. I woke up after a few hours of sleep to find my lover dressed and standing by the edge of the bed staring down at me, his face was blank and unreadable as when I had first met him.

"I have to go, Erin," he said softly.

I wanted to cry. The man that I loved was leaving me but I didn't want to wound him so I tried to stop the tears as best I could.

But they came regardless of my efforts to halt them.

Klaatu squatted down by the bed and brought his finger to catch one of them. It rolled on to his finger and he studied it closely. "I must ask one day why I was not sent to collect these," he stated in wonder.

Staring at me, he brought his hand to my cheek and cupped it. "Or you," he said sadly.

There was a look of epiphany which crossed his face, making it burst into life once again but still retain that unearthly calm which made it so alien.

Klaatu abruptly grabbed one of my hands and pulled me from out of the bed. His movement was urgent, his strength and purpose undeniable and yet I felt fear growing in me from his uncharacteristic resolve and intensity. As he pulled me outside, as naked as the day I was born but much larger, I struggled in shame, although there were still no neighbors around to see me.

"Klaatu!" I screamed loudly to get his attention, for there was an eerie wind blowing things about while the sphere started to hum and glow even brighter.

My lover could not hear me and my brown-auburn hair whipped about my face. Only when I struggled and managed to break free from his hand's grasp did Klaatu halt in his trek to the sphere and turn to face me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, holding myself from the coldness of the wind.

"Taking you with me," he informed calmly.

My mouth fell open.

"I love you, Erin."

I knew that he meant it. The words were delivered in that same Klaatu way of reserve and invulnerability. The difference was in his eyes: the way that they looked at me with such fear and sadness that I could not doubt that my seemingly emotionless friend had fallen in love with me. The universe had become for him as lost, lonely and cold without my being next to him as I felt it would be if I was no longer able to look and find him by my side. I had finally found the proper motivation to leave my house behind and it hadn't taken the world standing still to do it; all I had needed was the arrival of one very sweet and special alien disguised as a human.

My home would forever now be with Klaatu.

I rushed into the alien's arms and he held me as the wind blew around us small tornadoes of dirt and leaves, branches and papers.

"I love you, Klaatu," I told him in return.

"Come with me."

"Yes."

His hand around my waist, Klaatu lead me to the sphere where he instructed me to touch it.

"I can now?" I turned and asked him.

"Yes. You touched me...and this sphere is _me_."

Gently, Klaatu took my hand and moved it closer to the surface of the sphere. I felt no fear as he did it and when the palm finally rested against it I knew that what the alien had just confessed had been true too. The sphere felt like my lover in a wholly spiritual way. Touching it was like making contact with the feeling I had inside of my heart everytime I thought of Klaatu, all that he was and all which he meant to me.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was inside of the sphere. Lights swirled around me, like more dazzling versions of the colors contained on a globe if you were to spin it. I stood on nothing at all but these bright incandescent colors yet did not fall. Inside of the sphere were several thousands of animals; carnivores and herbivores living together without hatred, fear or hunger. All of them had a mate and I realized that I was the only one whom was alone inside of this Eden.

"Klaatu," I whispered and brought my knees up to my arms in order to hug them.

"Erin," I heard Klaatu reply and looked up to see him kneeling down next to me on the same colors that were keeping me afloat.

He was as naked as I was and I wrapped my arms around him instead of my legs, feeling his lips on my forehead.

"We are inside of _you_?" I inquired. "Is that where we are?"

"Yes."

"Why are all of these animals here?" I asked.

"The first time I came to Earth they were collected," Klaatu explained. "To repopulate the world once the threat of humanity had been solved."

"But you decided to save us," I said.

"Yes. But just incase that failed we kept them."

I looked around at the animals surrounding us and then back at the alien I loved and my own exposed body. We looked just like the pictures of Adam and Eve in the old Bible books I had read when I was a child. Well, if Eve was overweight that was. The hint of a certain dawning realization claimed me and Klaatu's lip curled as he read it on my face.

"Those last two objects you were sent to collect..."

"Were a human man and a human female," Klaatu finished.

"But you're an alien!" I said, touching him in wonderment.

"Not anymore," he corrected. "What remains of my original state is the sphere we are travelling in. What you see before you is only human."

Bringing my lips to his shoulders, I kissed them tenderly. "What about my cream?"

Klaatu pressed his forehead against mine. "I was wrong. This return to Earth was not to be my punishment but rather my reward. You know how you said that maybe the elders had thought I had fallen in love with humankind so much they wanted me to experience the act that made them?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe they wanted me to experience love as well," the alien said, bringing his hands to my face to cup it. "And maybe they knew of the only perfect woman for me. But I needed a little persuasion to see it for myself."

"So your elders were bullshitting us?"

Klaatu smiled again, a perfect human smile. "Yes."

"Sneaky bastards," I said mockingly. "And do you suppose they always knew that you and I would be the two humans you'd eventually settle on too for your Ark?"

Klaatu grinned mischievously. "Probably."

I kissed him, holding the hand he had against my cheek. "So just incase humans make a mess of the world we wait from a distance incase we need to start all over again? Only this time a little wiser?"

"Yes," Klaatu said. "And if it looks like they have learned afterall...well there is another hospitable planet near my own that is not being used. One of the only ones left in the universe. But it could take centuries before we find out Earth's final judgment. Meanwhile we remain here, ageless and free."

"What do we do while we wait to find out the answer?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I can think of several things," Klaatu announced as he gently laid me down on a bed of swirling colors deep within the heart of what remained of his alien self.


End file.
